The processes involved in the formation of long-term memory are most probably chemical. It is well established that electroconvulsive shock may interfere with memory function; a prominent view being that it is the formation of long-term memory that is impaired. The research proposed is to attempt to define the biochemical processes that are affected by electroshock and may be important for the formation of memory. The approach will be to attempt to correlate the parameters of the electroshock, particularly the current, to both the behavioral and the biochemical effects and possibly also the physiological effects. Previous work has shown that the electroshock-induced inhibition of protein synthesis, like the amnesia, is independent of bodily convulsions. There is also the suggestion of an effect at synapses. Particular attention will be paid to the effect of electroshock on protein synthesis and to possible effects at synapses. Specific questions to be answered are: 1. Does electroshock selectively effect synapses? Protein synthesis and ganglioside metabolism in vivo in synaptosomes and other subcellular fractions will be examined after electroshock. 2. Is brain ATP concentration affected by subconvulsive electroshock, and if so, how? Hence which biochemical effects of electroshock are related to ATP changes and which are independent? 3. Do known amnesic agents have a common site of action? Inhibitors of protein synthesis can cause amnesia, and other amnesic agents also affect brain protein synthesis. 4. Do other agents which interfere with biochemical processes that are postulated to be important for memory formation produce amnesia? The answers may extend our knowledge of the interrelationships of of brain metabolism and the effect of electroshock. Data on the biochemical processes involved in memory formation may be obtained, and contributions to the clinical use of electroconvulsive therapy may be made by suggesting methods of improving the therapy by removing the unwanted side-effect of amnesia.